camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kigawa
Optochrom, later Kigawa, later Carl is a Japanese camera maker. History The company appeared as Optochrom (オプトクローム社) On the markings observed, the company used the spelling "Optochrom", not "Optochrome". at least as early as February 1937, maybe from 1936. The earliest advertisement for the Baby Chrome mentioned by , p. 336, is dated October 1936. The earliest advertisement by Optochrom reproduced in appeared in the February 1937 issue of Asahi Camera and is reproduced in two parts on pp. 61 and 70. It was based in Tokyo, Nihonbashi Its address was Tōkyō, Nihonbashi, Honchō 1–5 (東京・日本橋・本町一ノ五). Source: advertisements reproduced in , pp. 70 and 78–9. and made a range of cameras using 120 or 127 film, most having some variation of the brand names "Chrome" and "Tsubasa". The Japanese word tsubasa, usually written 翼, means "wing" or "pair of wings"; but in the camera advertisements it has only been observed in katakana: ツバサ. (An advertisement dated 1940 shows a stylized bird of prey with outstretched wings.) Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 79. The name Tsubasa is also found on various accessories sold by the distributor Matsuzaki Shashinki-ten, like the Tsubasa lens hood and the Tsubasa self-timer. See for example this advertisement dated June 1937 reproduced in the Gochamaze website and this advertisement dated 1941 reproduced in Nostalgic Camera by Toshio Inamura. It seems that these accessories were made by Tōkyō Shashin Kōgaku Kōgyōsho. According to an advertisement published in Ars Camera October 1938 cited in , p. 336. This company also made the Baby Germa camera which was distributed by Kigawa. , item 167. The Optochrom name was used at least until March 1941. Advertisement dated March 1941 reproduced in , p. 79. In January 1942 the company was using the name Kigawa Seimitsu Kōgaku Kikai Seizōsho (木川精密光学機械製造所, i.e. Kigawa precision optical instruments factory), still in use in July 1943. The first factory was in Oku, Arakawa-ku (荒川・尾久), and the second in Nezu, Hongō-ku (本郷・根津). Source: advertisements dated from January 1942 to July 1943 reproduced in , pp. 66, 68 and 71. The address of the Oku plant in 1943 was Tōkyō, Nihonbashi, Oku-chō 8–1130 (東京都荒川区尾久町8–1130). Source: , listing the Japanese camera production as of April 1943. The company is inaccurately called "Kigawa Seimitsu Kikai Seisakusho" in this source (木川精密機械製作所). In January 1942, the distributor was Nichiei Shōkai but from the following month it became Kikō Shōji Gōshi-gaisha (木光商事 ); the latter name clearly derives from Kigawa and Kōgaku. Kikō Shōji had the same address as the former Optochrom company. Source: advertisements dated from February 1942 to July 1943 reproduced in , p. 66 and 71. The company made some cameras with the name "Kiko". It abandoned the models using 127 film and concentrated on 4.5×6 and 6×6 folders. The last ones, the Kiko Semi and the Gotex, were advertised until 1944. The last advertisement for the Gotex mentioned by , p. 336, is dated December 1944. At least one of the wartime models, the Kiko Semi 4.5×6 folder, is offered again in 1946 Advertisement for the Kiko Semi published in the May 1946 issue of Ars Camera, reproduced in , p. 132. , but no company name is visible on the advertisement. There is a gap between 1946 and 1950 in the documentation available. Maybe it is filled by a company called Shin Nippon A company called Shin Nippon Koki Co., Ltd. (新日本工機 ) still exists today and makes machinery. It is often called SNK, like the markings observed on some late Gotex and on the Poppy Six. It was founded in 1898 as Wakayama Iron Works (若山鉄工所, Wakayama Tekkō-jo) and took its present name in 1949. It is unknown if there is any relationship. , listed in , who made a Poppy subminiature camera and a Poppy Six 6×6 folder very similar to the Gotex. The company was using the name Kigawa Kōgaku K.K. (木川光学 , Kigawa Optical Co, Ltd) as early as December 1950 and as late as January 1952. Its address was Tōkyō-to Bunkyō-ku Nezu Yaegaki-chō 28-banchi (東京都文京区根津八重垣２８番地). Source: advertisements dated from December 1950 to January 1952 reproduced in , pp. 136 and 148–9. It used the brand name "Tsubasa" again, with the Tsubasa Semi 4.5×6 folder and the Tsubasaflex 6×6 TLR. On the cameras themselves the name is written in roman script, as either "Tsubasa" or "Tubasa"; these are merely alternative romanizations. (To the ears of English speakers the name starts with a "ts" rather than a simple "t" sound.) In 1952, the company was renamed Carl Kōgaku K.K. (カール光学 ). Its address was the same as Kigawa Kōgaku. Source: advertisements dated from July 1952 to April 1953 reproduced in , p. 131. It produced cameras named "Carl" for a couple of years. The last advertisement for the New Carl Six mentioned by , p. 349, is dated April 1953. 120 film 4.5×6 folders * Semi Chrome A (1937) * Semi Chrome B (1937–8) * Tsubasa Super Semi (1938–41) * Tsubasa II Super Semi (1940) * Tsubasa Nettar (1940) * Tsubasa Kiko III (1941) * Semi Kulax I and III (1941–2) * Kiko Semi (1942–4 and 1946) * Tsubasa Semi (I, II, III) and Tsubasa Semi F (F1, F2, F3) (1950–2) A Rosen postwar camera has been observed that seems related to the Tsubasa Semi F. also mentions a "Semi Sixteenth" vertical folder, with a Lucomar 75/4.5 lens and a Wing Anchor T, B, 25–150 shutter. McKeown, p. 464. 6×6 folders * Gotex (1941–4) * Poppy Six (date unknown) * Carl Six I, II (1952–3) * New Carl Six BI, BII, BIII (1953) 6×6 TLRs * Kiko Flex (1943) * Tsubasaflex, Tubasaflex Junior I, II, III, Tubasaflex I, II (1951) * Graceflex I, II (1952) lists a 6×6 TLR called "Rectaflex Model I", with a Daguerre 80/3.5 lens and a KKK B, 10–200 shutter. McKeown, p. 464. The same source also mentions a 6×6 TLR called "Orionflex" as made around 1952 by a company called "Kikawa Optical Works", with an Orion Anastigmat 80/3.5 lens and a B, 25–100 shutter. McKeown, p. 465. The name Kikawa is perhaps a misspelling or misreading of Kigawa.Kikawa is an alternative reading of 木川, correct in other contexts but not in this one. Kanno (p. 116) lists one or more "Rekta" sic TLR as being made by Kigawa, but provides no detail on it/them. Kanno (p. 116) says that "Orion" TLRs were produced by Kigawa, but does not elaborate. There may also be a Carl Flex.It is suggested by the title (カールフレックス) of an article of the issue no. 11 of Classic Camera Senka (クラシックカメラ専科), as shown within this page at Kanroshobo. Meanwhile, Kanno (p. 116) claims that some Tsubasa brand TLRs were manufactured after the company was renamed Carl. 127 film 4×6.5 telescopic * Tsubasa Chrome (1937–8) and Tsubasa Chrome New (1938–9) 4×6.5 folder * Tsubasa Spring (1938–9), also called Tsubasa Spring A, Tsubasa Spring Camera or Tsubasa A Chrome 3×4 * Baby Oso (1937) * Baby Chrome (1936–38 and maybe later) * Tsubasa Arawashi (1939–40) 16mm film * Poppy (date unknown) Notes Sources / further reading In Japanese: * Items 57–8, 75, 101, 143–52, 462–3, 471, 503, 606–8. * * Kanno Tsunetoshi (管野経敏). "A kara Z no kokusan niganrefu" (AからZの国産二眼レフ, Japanese TLRs from A to Z). In Miryoku saihakken: Nigan refu: Firumu kamera ha e no messēji (魅力再発見・二眼レフ：フィルムカメラ派へのメッセージ, Fascination rediscovery: TLRs: A message to film cameras). Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppansha, 2006. * Kawamata Masataku (川又正卓). "Carl-6." In ''Supuringu kamera de ikou: Zen 69 kishu no shōkai to tsukaikata'' (スプリングカメラでいこう：全69機種の紹介と使い方, Let's try spring cameras: Introduction to and use of 69 machines). Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppan-sha, 2004. ISBN 4-87956-072-3. Pp. 116–7. On the relationship between Kigawa and Carl. In English: * Pp. 464–5 and 890. Links * Advertisements reproduced in the Japanese camera page, the small format camera page and the camera company page of the Gochamaze website: ** Advertisement for the Tsubasa hood, published in the 20 June 1937 issue of Sunday Mainichi ** Advertisement for the Baby Chrome and Tsubasa range, published in the September 1938 issue of Asahi Camera * Advertisement for the Tsubasa hood and self-timer, Gelto rangefinder and KI exposure meter, probably published in the February 1941 issue of Camera Mainichi, reproduced in Nostalgic Camera, a page of old Japanese advertisements by Toshio Inamura Timeline Category: Japanese camera makers *